


『midnight』

by Erindevlin4u



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sexual Content, Smut, at a mystic messenger, first attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindevlin4u/pseuds/Erindevlin4u
Summary: In which Choi Saeran moves into his best friend's house since his older brother and his wife keep him up at night.« Mystic Messenger AU! »// Choi Saeran x Reader //// Saeyoung x MC //





	1. disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a mm fanfic! It's very short, nothing long. I hope you enjoy, also MC is married to Saeyoung. Jumin is also married to my original character and V is not dead and is happily married to Rika with a kid. This is on wattpad as well!

The younger Choi brother was still up and it was almost midnight. He had an exam the following day and he needed to pass it. As he scanned through books and papers, he heard some noises next door. 

 

"Oh Saeyoung, right there! Ahh.."

 

"Oh my god baby, you're so tight!" 

 

Saeran felt himself get mad by each second. Are they seriously going at it this late at night? _'_ _Rent a goddamn hotel you fuckers!'_ He grabbed a pillow and covered up the sounds of his brother and his brothers wife having sex. 

 

He absolutely hated it. This was the third time in a row this had happened. The next morning, he was dead tired. As he went to the kitchen for breakfast, Saeyoung and his wife was already down there. "Good morning Saeyoung! How did you sleep?" His brother asked. 

 

"I don't know, maybe you should ask yourself that. I couldn't sleep at all." He sat down and sipped coffee. MC placed a plate of food on front of him. "Eat up, okay? I heard you have an exam to take." Saeran mumbled something and began to eat. 

 

MC handed her husband a plate of food and he kissed her. Saeran rolled his eyes at the scene and scoffed. _'I really need to move out.'_ After finishing his breakfast, Saeran slung his backpack over his shoulder, waved his brother goodbye and left the shared home.  He had dark circles under eyes and he felt like shit.

 

As he got closer to the university, someone tapped his shoulder. He groaned and turned around. "Leave me alone." He turned back around and kept walking. "Wow, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Why are you so cranky? Wait, you're always like that." Saeran sighed and turned to face you. 

 

"[Name], I don't have time for your jokes right now. Stop talking and let me get to school." You scoffed and decided to keep bugging him anyways. You were always like this with him, he was the only one you showed your annoying side. Once you reached school, you were both greeted by classmates and friends. Saeran ignored them as usual, but you waved and made small talk.

 

Walking into your first class with Saeran, you saw his head already on the desk. He was defiantly out of it today. You slide in the seat next to him and faced him. "Alright, was your brother and his wife keeping you up again?" You saw him nod and you shook your head. "They're that loud? Not cool man, totally." 

 

"They're at it like horn dogs. It's gross." He groans and you rub his back. "I seriously could not study nor sleep." You chuckled and slapped his back. "Cheer up! Besides, you're always free to stay at my place! I have a guest room and a extra bathroom." Saeran shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to intrude." You shrugged. "Your call." 

 

The professor walks in with a stack of papers. The exam was starting. Saeran groaned and put his head down. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~**

 

After the exam ended, you and Saeran both decided to leave since that was the only class you two had that day. As you two exited from the university gate, a voice called out to you both. "Saeran! [Name]!" You both turned around to see Kim Yoosung. 

 

He ran to you both and panted. "Are you guys headed home?" He asked. 

 

You nod and Saeran groans. "Why did you stop us? I'm trying to get home." Yoosung laughs at his coldness and turns to you. "Oh yeah, RFA is having another party next month and I wanted to invite you!" He smiles and you nod.

 

"Really? Saeran, why didn't you tell me? I'll be there!" 

 

"Alright, thanks! Anyways, I got to get going! Bye!" He waves and walks away. Yoosung was your and Saeran's underclassmen. He was a grade below you two. He was graduating the year after and you both were graduating this year. You and Saeran continued to walk along the wet and moist concrete. 

 

"Hey, I'm serious about it. You should come stay at my place." 

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Think about it, okay?" 

 

Saeran nods and then you part ways with him. He sighed and took out his keys, entering his home. The lights were dimmed out and he sighed. "They're not home, thank god." He walked into the kitchen to get a snack when he saw bra and panties on the ground. He groaned and walked up to his room, only to bump into Vanderwood. 

 

"Oh Saeran, you're home." He sweat-dropped. 

 

  
"They're at it again , aren't they?" He groaned, hearing the noises across the hall.

 

Vanderwood nods and pats his shoulder. Saeran walks into his room and lays in bed, blocking out the sounds of the couple going at it. He then grabs his phone and decided to text you. 

 

**To: [Name]**

**From: Sae-Bae**

_Yo, I changed my mind. I want to stay at ur place._

 

**To: Sae-Bae**

**From: [Name]**

_Really? Okay thanks, seeya tonight!_

 

**To: [Name]**

**From: Sae-Bae**

_Alright._

 

It was time for Saeran to finally get some sleep at night. 


	2. moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late; been so busy lately. But here's a slightly better chapter. Enjoy :)

Saeran grabbed a bunch of his clothes and stuffed it in a duffel bag. He grabbed some other necessities and put it in the bag as well. He doesn't know how long he was going to stay there, he just needed some peace. It was killing him.

 

As he finished, there was a knock at his door. "Go away." He said, recognizing the person who knocked. "Saeran, dinner is ready. Come and eat." Saeyoung says and walks away. Saeran groans and texts you, telling to you not to make dinner.

 

Once he gets downstairs, he is greeted with warm smiles. He snorts and sits down, eating food. "How was your test, did you do okay on it?" Saeyoung asked.

 

"That's for me to know and for you to not know." Saeran forces a smile and continues to eat. MC sits down besides Saeyoung and she's practically feeding him. Saeran shakes his head and clears his throat.

 

"Hyung."

 

"Oh? What's up Saeran?"

 

"I'm staying over at my friend's house for a while, I'm leaving after dinner okay?"

 

"Oh really? What brought this on?" MC asked.

 

"Nothing. I just want to get out of here for a while. I never get sleep at night, you guys are always at it!" He says and MC blushed. "See, I told you! He does hear!" She slaps his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, cause these walls are so fucking thin! Anyways, I'm leaving for a while." He says, getting up.

 

"Saeran! I can't believe you are leaving me! How did this day come so fast?" Saeyoung cries out, clinging to his younger twin brother. "Let go of me!" He tried tearing his brother off him. MC laughs and pulls Saeyoung away.

 

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

 

"At [Name]'s house." He walked up the stairs, the couple closely following him. "Eh? [Name]? The pretty girl from your University?" Saeyoung says and Saeran crosses his arms. "That's none of your business, now leave me alone!"

 

He slams the door and groans. After grabbing his belongings and fixing things up, he waved goodbye to the couple and leaves. Your house was only a couple blocks away, so he decided to walk there.

 

Your house wasn't very big. It was an average sized apartment complex with a couple floors. The apartment had two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. There wasn't much going on. Once Saeran arrived, he made his way up to your apartment. He knocked on your door twice and you opened it. "You finally made it!" 

 

Saeran looked at your appearance. You were wearing a tank top, which really revealed your breasts. And then to top it off, very short shorts. Your hair was thrown in a messy bun and you had natural make-up on. He blushed and cleared his throat, walking in as you let him inside. He looked around your apartment and gasped.

 

It was very messy and smelled terrible. "What the fuck? How are you living here? How in the world do you expect me to live here? And I though my brother was messier." That was true, before Saeyoung got married, Saeran was always cleaning up all his dirt. "Ah, I've been finishing up a research paper so I have neglected my house. I totally forgot to clean up." You chuckled.

 

Saeran put down his bag and extended his hand. "Hand me all your cleaning supplies and bags. I am going to clean this place up." 

 

~~~~~~

 

After about an hour or so, Saeran had finally finished cleaning your apartment. It was clean and smelled fresh too. "Wow, the place looks great. Thank you so much Saeran baby!" You hugged him, but he pushed you away. "Anyways, now that I'm done I'm going to bed alright? Where's my room?" He said, grabbing his bag. 

 

"Oh, that way." She pointed to the room across from hers and surprisingly, it was clean. "Why is this room the only clean one?" He asked and she blushed a bit. "Well, when you said you were coming, I managed to clean that room. I didn't want you to sleep in a dirty place."

 

Saeran was touched. "Yet you still couldn't clean the rest of the house, damn  you." You giggled and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here! We're going to have so much fun!" Saeran blushed, but covered it with a cough. "Yeah, whatever..." 

 

After talking and settling down, you and Saeran both went to sleep. But for some reason, Saeran still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because you were right across the room or maybe it was because he was just not used to the bed. He got up and noticed your door was slightly open. Saeran slowly walked in and stared at your form.

 

Your bare shoulders, your chest rising and falling. He couldn't deny his feelings. He never told anyone, because he didn't know himself. He didn't know he was capable of loving someone. It was all new to him. His brother was the only one who ever showed any love-MC as well- towards him. 

 

You were the one who helped him recover from his depression. 


	3. depression & self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic content warning, also some slight trigger material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized because flashback.

_Saeran Choi was going through all sorts of things. He did not bother paying attention to anything around him. Everything was a blur to him; he stayed in his room all day, locking everything out. Saeyoung was worried about him. He wanted to be there for his brother, but he does not know what to do. Saeran would only go to school and not talk to anyone, not even Yoosung. That was until he met you._

 

 _You were the one who saved him from his depression,_ _the_ _key reason on how he got better. It all started after he ran away from his mother's home. He abused him a lot after Saeyoung left. V and Rika found him and admitted him in a mental asylum. He suffered and had many terrified nightmares, the doctors didn't think he would become normal._

 

_Saeyoung found out and bought him home, but Saeran wouldn't listen to him. He would throw a fit and would try to hurt him. And of course the University he was attending, told him to come to school. And when he did, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He was failing his classes and nobody knew what to do at this point._

 

_But then you came along. You had a bubbly and unique personality. When you first saw Saeran, you were instantly attracted to him. He was handsome and he always looked sad, and it pained you. So you started sitting next to him, trying to talk to him. He of course, would always avoid you. He found you annoying and a pain in the butt._

 

_You would always walk over to him, talking and smiling. He really found it a nuisance. But one day, you didn't come to school. And honestly he found school boring. He expected you to come waltzing into the classroom with that big goofy smile and talk to him about something irrelevant. But weeks went by and you still didn't come in._

 

_He started feeling even more lonely, in his mind he already accepted you. He didn't find you that annoying as before and enjoyed your company. And he felt even happier by your side and he needed to know. He talked to a teacher and the teacher explained that your parents were splitting up and you were going through a lot._

 

_This teacher was close to you and your family. She was one of the reasons you came to this school. She mentioned that you used to harm yourself because of your parents and you had also been hospitalized before. Saeran was very worried; and he didn't know why. He never was this close with anyone before and he barely talked to you. He would only shake his head and tell you to 'go away' or 'leave me alone' now and then. He only knew your name and knew very little about each other._

 

_However, he realized that your funny stories and embarrassing childhood memories made him feel better. He fell for you and he didn't even realize it. He started thinking about your features and attributes; your appearance and the way you smiled and laughed. The way your hands would brush against each other and the way you would always bit your lips in annoyance when he didn't want to talk to you._

 

_You never gave up and he was grateful for it. With the help of the teacher, he got your address and went to your house. The house was very trashed up, broken glass everywhere and things thrown around. "Shit....[Name]!" He called out but no response. He walked up the stairs and looked around. Your parents room was empty, but he noticed a pink room and it was slightly open._

 

_When he walked in, he gasped. You were laying on the ground, arms slit; blood everywhere. You had bruises all over your face. He ran over and touched your neck. You were still breathing. He quickly called the ambulance and tried stopping the blood. "[Name], stay with me, please." Your eyes were slightly open. "Saeran?"  You coughed._

 

_"Shh, don't talk. The ambulance is on it's way. You'll be safe." You shook your head. "N-No....I don't deserve to live. It's my fault my parents are like this. I was a mistake, I shouldn't be alive , leave me."_

 

_"Stop! Don't say that, it's not your fault! Just stay awake a bit longer, I think they're almost here." Saeran picked you up and took you downstairs, watching his step. His whole body was filled with blood. "Even you hate me, right? Is that why you always ignored me and found me annoying? You wanted me to die too, right?_

_"No, not a word out of you. And I don't hate you, okay? " He heard the sirens outside the  house and set you down on the couch. He opened the door and the paramedics came in, questioning him. He explained everything to them and  they took your body into the car. As he waited outside the hospital room, he was shaking._

 

_He was scared; he didn't want to lose you. Sure, he only knew you for a short time, but he was drawn to you. When the doctor came out, he said she was fine now and was sleeping. Saeran sighed and thanked the doctors. He stood outside your room, contemplating whether he should go inside or not. After a couple seconds, he walked inside, seeing you awake._

 

_"Oh hey, you're still here." She smiled._

 

_"What happened back there? Why did you do that?"_

 

_You sighed. "I attempted to kill myself, what else did it look like? Why did you have to save me?" You say and he sits down. "Seriously, why did you then? What happened?"_

 

_"You really want to know?"_

 

_"Yes, I do."_

 

_"Like I said before, I was an accident, my mom gotten pregnant early. She wanted to get an abortion, but her parents told her no. My dad didn't want to have me either, but his parents rejected the idea of an abortion too. So they were forced to basically raise me. After I was born, my grandparents took care of me mostly."_

 

_Tears spilled from your eyes. "Once I started high school, I had to go back to my parents since my grandparents passed away. They didn't even know my name, they abused me, they didn't give a shit about me. And that's how the cutting started. I felt depressed, days would go on and I would starve myself. " Saeran noticed her tears fall even faster . He held her hand, urging her to go on._

 

_"Even when I made then lunch and dinner, they would bring me down, telling me to go away or kill myself. Taunting me for every little thing. There was times they would come home drunk and abuse me together. They would laugh at me and I couldn't take it anymore."_

 

_"Eventually my dad started cheating on my mom and shit just got worse. My mom took her anger out on me and that's why I didn't go to school. I had bruises and scars all over my body. They decided to get divorced and when my dad came home that morning with his girlfriend, my mom totally lost it and she went crazy. Broke everything, I tried stopping them, but I was only in the way. They both left, leaving me alone. And then I couldn't take it anymore."_

 

_You were sobbing now. Saeran looked at you with concern. You were so fragile; he hugged you, letting you cry in his shoulders. He patted your back and you calmed down after awhile. "I'm sorry for asking you, I didn't know how bad it was." You shook your head. "No, I'm glad I told you. I never told anyone and I'm glad I got it off my shoulders. Thank you Saeran."_

 

_You smiled and he blushed. "Yeah, no problem."_

 

_"What about you? Do you have any childhood terrors?"_

 

_Saeran looked up at the ceiling. "I do actually. I actually never got a parents love either. I guess me and my brother were accidental too. We're illegitimate sons of a politician and our mom was an alcoholic. She made our father pay money so she wouldn't reveal our identity. During our childhood years, we were abused by our mom, but I was the one who got it most. I was much weaker and ill than my brother."_

 

_Saeran paused. "I never went outside, I was always inside. My brother would always bring me back things and eventually he started to lean how to hack and left the house. My mom was furious and eventually became vicious. She would abuse me even more and even left me to starve. After that, V and Rika found me and then they rescued me."_

 

_You listened to him, seeing the tears in his eyes. "I though my brother betrayed me by leaving me. He left me with that abusive mother, but then he only left for my sake. After I was admitted into an asylum, I became depressed. I really was going mental. But my brother found me and he helped me."_

 

_"Oh Saeran, I had no idea." You hugged him and he sighed. "It's whatever, I'm over it. I'm just glad your safe."_

 

_You giggled. "Friends?"_

 

_Saeran nodded. "Friends."_

 

_And that was really how you guys became best friends. But underneath that, your feelings for each other are much deeper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, a long chapter to make up for the shorter ones! Sorry for making ya'll wait to long! Thank you all for the love, It's crazy! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, just a lot of fluff.

You woke up in the middle of the night shivering. The heat must have turned off and it was cold. Wrapping a blanket around yourself, you checked the time. It was midnight. Groaning, you lethargically move out in the kitchen so you can turn up the heat.

 

Your sight was blurry, but you managed to see Saeran sitting in the kitchen, a mug in his hands. "What are you doing up so late?" You groggily walked over to him. He shrugs and continued to drink whatever was in his mug.

 

"Can't sleep?" You say, sitting down across from him. He nods, "I had a few things on my mind." You wrap the blanket tightly around you and look at him more closely.

 

"Aren't you cold?" He shook his head and drinks more of the mysterious liquid. After looking in his mug more clearly, you realized he was drinking coffee. "It's midnight, why are you drinking that?" Once again, he just shrugs and you sigh.

 

Getting up, you grab the mug from him and dump it down the kitchen sink. "What the fuck was that for?" He says, getting up. "You do know we have an exam in a couple hours. So go to sleep and get enough rest."

 

He sighs and gives in, pushing his chair in. You walk back to your room, but don't completely go inside. An idea comes to your mind. "Saeran?" You call out to him. He was at his door, ready to go back inside. "What now?"

 

"Want to sleep in my bed, with me?" You ask and Saeran immediately snorts and blushed. "You idiot! You have any idea what you are saying? Why are you inviting a guy into your room, and asking him to sleep in the same bed as you? Are you crazy?"

 

You giggles and pull him into your room. He protests, but gives in. "It's cold in that room and hard to sleep in, so let's just sleep together. Besides, we have been in the same bed before." She smirks and he blushed. "I was drunk, okay?"

 

You climb into bed and pat the pillow besides you. He groans and joins you, immediately feeling comfortable. You snuggle into the pillow and he covers both of you with the blanket. You fell asleep quickly, but Saeran just couldn't. His heart was beating fast, just you being there drove him crazy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, you and Saeran sat in the cafeteria eating lunch after exams ended. Saeran didn't want to admit it, but he did get a good night's sleep with you beside him. When he woke up this morning, he found the both of you tangled together. He immediately pushed you away, covering his blush.

 

The both of you were eating lunch in peace until Yoosung showed up. "Hey guys!" He smiled and you smiled back. He sat down besides Saeran, who obviously ignored him.

 

"How'd the exam go?" You asked and he whined. "I think I failed." Saeran snorts. "Maybe if you quit playing those games and come to school, you wouldn't have failed." You kick Saeran under the table and he hisses.

 

"Don't listen to him Yoosung." You smiled and Yoosung pouts. "Hey, LOLOL needs me." He huffs and leaves. You shake your head at Saeran. "Can't you be a little nicer to him?" You say, continuing to eat. He scoffs, getting up to throw out his finished food. "He's annoying, he should really stop playing that ridiculous game."

 

"You're only mad because your brother played it so much it drove you crazy." You laughed and he shakes his head. "Exactly." You finish eating and you both attend the last class of the day together.

 

After class ended, Saeran decided to go visit his brother. Saeyoung was calling him, telling him to come and visit him. Saeran just sighed and ignored the messages of his brother sending heart emoji and crying emojis. You decided to tag along for the fun.

 

When they approached the house, Saeran decided to just ring the doorbell instead of using his key. He didn't want to barge into them having sex, it would be awkward. A couple seconds later, Saeyoung opened the door.

 

At the sight of his younger brother, he teared up and hugs his brother tightly. "I missed you so much!" He cried into his shoulder. "My God, please get off me!" Saeran pushed him off and you laughed. "You must be [Name]! Thank you for taking care of my brother. Please, come in!"

 

Saeyoung welcomed them into the home. MC was already there, making something in the kitchen. She turns around with a smile. "Saeran, welcome home!" She hugs him and hugs you as well. "You're [Name] aren't you? I've heard so much about you! Come and sit!"

 

The four of them sit down in the kitchen table and converse. They eat some snacks and catch up on things. "So [Name], I heard you're coming to the RFA party next month?" Saeyoung asked.

 

"Ah yes, Yoosung invited me! He's such an adorable boy!" You giggled and MC agreed. "He sure is! I really hate it when Saeyoung always pranks him! He's so innocent, it's so cute!" You laugh and nod. "Someone get him a girlfriend." You say and Saeran snorts. "Yeah right."

 

  
"Saeran, why don't you get a girlfriend? In fact, why don't you just date [Name]?" Saeyoung says and Saeran chokes on his food. "What?! Why would you say that?" He blushed and you were blushing too. "Well you two are already living together and are so close, why not?" MC says.

 

"Unbelievable, we are just friends! Come one [Name], we are leaving!" He grabs your hand and you guys both leave. Saeyoung was shouting out for him, wanting him to come back. When they reached home, Saeran plumped into the couch.

 

  
"Don't be so mad, alright? He was just joking, as usual." You sit down besides him and he huffs. "Just leave me alone." He groans and you pat his shoulder. "Hey, want to watch one of Zen's musicals? I think Jaehee unnie gave me one."

 

  
You got up from the couch and looked through the cabinet to find the DVD. "Aha! Here it is! Lemme go change and then we can watch it." You moved to go to the bedroom but then noticed one of your shirts on a nearby chair. Feeling lazy, you grabbed it. Taking off your current shirt, you changed into the new one.

 

  
"You do realize that you just changed in front of a guy? Do you have any decency?" Saeran blushed but you just shrugged and sat down next to him again. "We're just friends." You turned to the TV and the both of you watched the musical. Throughout the musical, Saeran took in your sight.

 

The shirt you wore bought out the curves of your breasts and a little cleavage as well. He tried very hard to control himself. You suddenly put your head on his shoulder, feeling tired. Since his hand was on his knee, you put your hand over his and laced your fingers with him.

 

 

"You're so warm." You say, feeling drowsy.

 

  
Saeran blushed, but didn't move away. He gripped your hands together tighter, enjoying the physical contact.

 

  
"Yeah, you too."

 


	5. drunken nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means flashbacks.

Living with Saeran has actually been very comforting. It's been only two weeks since you started living together and it's been fun. You didn't feel scared or lonely; and you also enjoyed having coffee at three in the morning. Yes, Saeran has inflicted that on you. Recently Saeran has been busy helping the RFA members with their party. It's going to be held in a couple more weeks and Saeran has been forced to help.

 

  
He does not seem in the mood to be helping anyone, so Saeyoung must have done something. Since you had nothing to do, you decided to tag along and help then setting up stuff. You've only met the members once and that was during Jumin Han's wedding; which Saeran took you as a date. Once you put on decent clothes, you caught Saeran before he left.

 

  
"Hey, let me tag along today okay?" He groans and raises his eyebrows. "Why? You're going as my plus one, there's no need for you to come and help." You scoffed at his words and laughed. "You're plus one? You are forgetting Yoosung cordially invited me himself. This isn't Jumin's wedding all over again." Saeran remembered the time at Jumin's wedding where everyone was teasing him for bringing a date.

 

 

It wasn't his fault. Zen was bringing his girlfriend and his brother was bringing his wife and he didn't want to look lonely. He also couldn't forget V and Rika; who bought their kid to the wedding. He blushed and started towards the door. "Do what you want." You giggled and followed him to the party venue. When you both got there, Jaehee and Jumin's wife -Areum- were already there; discussing something.

 

"Hey there!" You walked over to them. Areum saw you and gave you a bear hug. "Oh my god, you're [Name] right? I haven't seen you in a long time!" You smile and nod. "Yes and thank you for the invite! It really means a lot to me." Jaehee comes over and you hug her.

 

"What are you even doing here?" She asked and you chuckled. "Since Saeran has been making me feel lonely, I decided to come help with the party."

 

"Nonsense! You are a guest and guests shouldn't be helping." Jaehee said and you put a hand on her shoulder. "Unnie, I got this don't worry!" Jaehee just sighed and looked at her clipboard. "Alright."

 

"Yay! By the way, where are the others?" You asked and Jaehee looked at her clipboard again. "Zen, Yoosung, Saeyoung and MC should be here soon. Mr. Han is at work and V and Rika won't be here till next week."

 

"Alright then, let's get to work!" Jaehee starts telling you and Saeran what to do and the both of you listen. Saeran looks like he wants to jump off a cliff. Zen and Yoosung shortly arrive and you greeted then. They both seem happy to see you, as Zen is already flirting with you. Saeran looks over, very irritated.

 

Soon enough Saeyoung and MC arrive. Jaehee yells at them for being late but MC apologized for both of them. Saeyoung then spotted you and Saeran. He hugged Saeran, much to his dismay. MC hugs you and gives Saeran a smile. Now that everyone is here, he work gets done faster.

 

Before anyone realize it, it was getting dark. "Alright, that's enough for today." Jaehee says and everyone sighs. "Let's all go for dinner and drinks! Money's on me!" Saeyoung says and everyone cheers.

 

  
You all decided to get Korean barbeque. Sitting down next to Saeran, everyone orders food. Zen sits down besides you and continues  flirting with you. Saeran angrily started drinking and munching his food. You laughed along to Zen's joke, completely ignoring Saeran. He starts drinking more alcohol.

 

  
"Saeran, calm down on the drinks. You know you can't handle them well okay?" Saeyoung says but he just gets ignored. As he kept drinking, you noticed his behavior. Shaking your head, you inch closer to him. "Saeran, please stop drinking. Do you remember what happened last time?"

 

  
"Whatever.." He kept drinking and you sighed, thinking about the time he got drunk last.

 

  
_You and Saeran showed up at a college party. There was lots of people there, drinking, smoking, doing drugs etc. Saeran was practically forced to come, since you sort of dragged him._

 

  
_You got a drink and handed it to Saeran, asking him to stay seated. You walked over to a group of your friends and you guys chatted. After a while, you noticed Saeran wasn't in his seat anymore._

 

  
_You looked everywhere for him and he was at the last place you expected him to be. The dance floor, grinding against many girls. You gasped and pulled him away from the group of girls, he was definitely drink._

 

  
_You drove him to your place since Saeyoung hated seeing him drunk. As you opened your door, he kept grumbling something and his hands were all over you. Containing your moan, you quickly tucked him into your spare room._

 

  
_He slept peacefully, until he woke up and decided to sleep in your bed. He snuggled up besides you and fell asleep. You didn't do anything but let him sleep. And let's just say, he was very angry about it._

 

  
After remembering that night's event, you turned to everyone and explained that you both were leaving. Putting an arm around his shoulder, you walk the streets helping the drunk boy.

 

  
After getting to her place, she placed him on the couch. "Let's sober you up eh?" You walked over to the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. He groaned and drank some. Sitting next to him, you watch him drunk water. That is until he turns to you.

 

  
"Why does Zen keep flirting with you? And why do you enjoy it?"

 

  
"Why do you ask that? Are you jealous?"

 

  
"Yes, I am."

  
You stopped blinking for a second and turned around, but you found your lips pressing against something soft. It was his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially graduated high school on June 22nd, 2017!! I made it.!!


	6. now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto something because shit goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy, plus I have a college summer program which started four days ago and I will become busy starting tomorrow. I was also on vacation for two weeks. Hope ya enjoy ^-^

Saeran woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He rubbed his head but then noticed your nude form besides him. He gasped and instantly turned red.  _'What in the world happened?'_ The memories of last night flashed through his head.  _'Holy crap, did we actually do that? How am I suppose to face her now?'_ He examined how beautiful you looked, he couldn't take it anymore. He got up from bed, putting on his clothes. After washing up, he made breakfast for you and left a note. 

 

He grabbed a couple things and left the apartment. He needed to get away, you were driving him crazy. He was addicted to the drug that was you and he wanted to quit before it got awkward. What has he got to loose, it had already gone hill. He didn't want to loose her, he loved her so much. Pushing those thoughts away, he walked to his home. Using his spare key, he walked into his brothers home. Hearing the door open and close, MC rushed over. 

 

"Saeran? What are you doing here?" 

 

"This is my home, I can come whenever I want." He scoffs and slams his door with a thud. MC was worried now. She rushed over to Saeyoung's office and ran in without knocking. "Hm? MC, what are you doing in here without knocking?" She took multiple deep breaths and told him. "Saeran just came. He slammed his door, I think something is wrong." Saeyoung sighs and gets up. He walks over to her and  holds her shoulder. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him and see what happens." Saeyoung pauses his work and makes his way to Saeran's room. He takes out a copy of Saeran's room key and unlocks the door. He saw Saeran laying in bed with the covers over his head. "Saeran, we need to talk." He heard Saeran groan and he sat up. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" He screamed and threw his pillow at him. "Are you acting out again?" He said ducking out the way. "Get out!" 

 

Before he could throw something hard, Saeyoung closed the door and talked through the door. "Look, I don't know what happened but please, don't lock yourself out again. Did something happen between you and [Name]?" Saeyoung heard a couple bangs against the wall and sighed. "Saeran, please." A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and he heard more yelling. "Leave me alone!" Wiping his tears, he walked away sighing. 

 

When you woke up that morning, you were confused. Saeran was nowhere in sight. When you went to the kitchen, you saw breakfast already made and a note. _'Hey, we need to be apart for a bit. I'm sorry and please don't look for me.'_ You were confused, why was her running away. Was last night a mistake? did he regret it? Where would he have gone? You changed into clothes and the breakfast he made. Then afterwards, you rushed over to Saeyoung's house. Ringing the doorbell twice, you were greeted with a worried Saeyoung and MC. 

 

"[Name]? What are you doing here?" They asked and welcome you in. You explained everything to them and Saeyoung told you what happened to Saeran. "So that's what happened. I swear Saeran, you are such a trouble maker." He sighed and stood up. "I'll go see if he is willing to see you." He walked upstairs and knocked but nothing. No yelling, no banging, no nothing. He opened the door and he wasn't there. 

 

Saeyoung panicked and walked downstairs. "He's not in his room, where did he go?" Saeyoung was freaking out and MC was trying to calm him down. "I'll go find him." You got up and left the house. You looked at every possible place where he would be, but you couldn't find him. Where could he be? But then, it clicked. He could only be at one person's place. 

 

**~~~~~~**

When Saeran was in his room, he needed to escape. He couldn't stay here any second longer. He grabbed a bag and a couple things and sneaked out the window. He walked to the persons house he least expected to be at. Yoosung opened the door with a smile but was confused. "Saeran hyung? What are you doing here?" Saeran walked in and set his bag down. "I have nowhere to stay, can I crash here for a bit?"

 

"Sure."

 

After settling in, Yoosung ordered food for them and they ate in silence. Yoosung didn't ask what happened, Saeran looked upset and deep in though. He didn't want to anger him or ask weird questions. After eating Saeran went to go take a shower. As he stood under the warm water, he though about you. How beautiful your body looked and how you made those embarrassing sounds and faces. He wanted you all to himself and sure he was greedy, but you belonged to him and no one else. 

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

You headed over to Yoosung's place. Saeran had to be there, he wasn't anywhere else. After reaching Yoosung's place, you rang the doorbell. Yoosung opened the door, glasses on his head and looking like a mess. "[Name]-noona?  What brings you here?" You took a deep breath and held his shoulders. "Is Saeran here?" Yoosung nods. "Did something happen? He really looks upset and isn't taking to anyone." 

 

"Can I speak to him?" You asked and Yoosung nods. "Let me get him." You walked in and stood in his small living room. You heard a knock and a shout. "Tell her to go away!" You heard and your heart sunk. Why was he acting like this? You couldn't take it no more. You raced up to the room and pushed Yoosung aside. "Saeran, stop acting like a kid! Do you know how much everyone has been worrying about you?" 

 

"I never asked for this! So please, leave me alone! You and Saeyoung are the same go away!" He starting throwing pillows at you, but you ducked them all. "Stop this! What is wrong with you?" You yelled and he stopped. "You! You're the problem! Your driving me crazy! You bring me nothing but pain and I need it to go away. Get the fuck out of here, I don't even want to see your face!" 

 

He pushed you out of the room and slammed the door on your face. Your heart broke into a million pieces and it's going to take a while for it to recover. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RFA party is tonight and there was conflicts to be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I've been so busy with college; so I never had a chance to really update a chapter. I promise next chapter will be a bit longer.

 

 

It's been weeks since you last talked to Saeran. He was always avoiding you and you couldn't do anything about it. You had no idea how this relationship went spiraling down the drain, oh wait you did. You knew you should have stopped him that night, but since you were tipsy, you just went with it and everything happened so fast. It was out of your reach, you also didn't know Saeran loved you that much. You remembered clearly him saying it multiple times that night; then why? Why was he avoiding you? Did he regret it, because you sure didn’t? You just wanted to be by his side again; you knew he was suffering.

 

 

 

 

Even when you were in class, you sat far away from him and watch him. He didn't look at you nor even glance. It was just like the time you first saw him, you just watched him look so depressed. But this time, you couldn't do anything. You hated this and even people were starting to wonder why you both weren't together anymore. He was still living will Yoosung and managing to survive. Saeyoung and MC dropped by occasionally to check up on. It really has been a bad time for all of this to be happening. Tomorrow night was also the RFA party and you were hoping he would show up and not skip it.

 

 

 

 

 

That day it was lunch time. Saeran sat somewhere away from you and Yoosung. You sighed, watching him picking his food. "Yoosung, I can't take this horror anymore. I hate watching him do this; but I can't face him right now." You put down your chopsticks in pain and Yoosung rubs your back. "Noona, it's going to be okay. I'm sure he'll come back around. Just give him some space." You scoff and turn to him. "Space? It's been three weeks! I feel like a fucking stranger to him; has all those months and years of friendship mean nothing to him? Is he going to drop me just because we had sex!" She whisper-shouted and Yoosung blushed. "So that's what happened? I'm sorry noona...." Yoosung was bright red and you sighed, ruffling his head. "Sorry, I forgot how precious you are." Yoosung pulled your hand away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Noona, if Saeran-hyung happens to not come to the party, will you be my date?" He blushed and you smiled. "Of course-but he has to come no matter what! And you, oversee that! Drag him there if you have to." Yoosung nods and you both finished your lunch quietly. Your eyes were glued to Saeran. You watched him not finish his food and then walk away. You had to get him to talk, no matter what. After classes was over, you went home, separately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The RFA party was tonight and there was much things to do. Jumin's wife Areum was sleeping soundly. She was awoken when she felt something soft on her forehead. She cracker her eyes opened and saw her husband's handsome face. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry." He said, sitting down beside her as she sat up. "Are you going to work, of all days today?" She pouts and he chuckles, ruffling her hair. "Silly, I'll be back in time for the party, don’t worry." He kisses her and she pouts. She hugs him and he hugs back; finally letting her go. "Alright, I'm leaving." She watches his back disappear from her sight. She saw Elizabeth 3rd strut into the room and jump onto the bed, snuggling into her arms. Areum smiles and pets her. "I have a lot of work to do today baby, mama will play with you later." She gets up from bed and freshens up. Changing into the clothes for the day and makes her way over to the party venue to help with everything. She grabbed some coffee and a pastry along the way.

 

 

 

 

Once she got to the venue, she saw Jaehee running around. She also saw Yoosung and MC helping as well. MC noticed her and ran over to her. "Unnie! You're here!" MC hugged her older sister. Oh yes, MC was Areum's younger sister. Sorry for not mentioning that, heh. They all pitched in and helped Jaehee with the planning since she already had so much to do.  Yoosung and [Name] were here as well and surely, they would finish everything faster. "Hey [Name]. Is Saeran not with you?" Areum asked and you shook your head. "No, I haven't spoken to him in a while. He left my place, living in Yoosung’s place now.” You say and she nods. “Oh well, that’s a bummer.”

 

 

MC strutted over and grabbed Yoosung’s shoulders. “If you don’t bring Saeran to the party tonight, there will be consequences. You know what Saeyoung does when Saeran is not around, right? He is driving me crazy!” she smiled, but it looked scary.  “Oh boy, she really must be suffering.” Areum giggled. “Yeah, me too.” You sighed and sat down on a chair. “Is something the matter? You can always tell me.” She asked.

 

 

“Saeran won’t talk to me. Something happened a couple nights ago and he thinks it’s his fault and he is pushing himself away from me. It feels weird not having him by my side. I miss him so much, I mean doesn’t he see how much I love him!” You stared babbling and Areum laughed. “Oh, you guys are so in love! He loves you too, but just doesn’t want to admit it. If he comes tonight, make sure to confess okay? You guys are so cute!”

 

 

“Thanks, will do.”

 

 

“Shall we continue to help Jaehee?” She said and you nod. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Areum is red hair MC because she is just so bad ass and I love her look! She just goes so well with Jumin.


	8. perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn better than last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy making money and doing things in college. This chapter was supposed to be up weeks ago but I started V's route and been busy with that lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Also anyone playing V's route, did you all suffer like how I am right now :'( ?

          It was finally time for RFA to throw their party. All the guests were arriving and Jaehee was keeping watch on that. Most of the other members were on their way and things were going well. Back at Yoosung’s place, he just finished getting ready. He sighed and looked over to the room Saeran was staying in. He had begged him to come, but he wasn’t budging at all. Just when he was about to leave, Saeran emerged from his room. He was dressed in an all-black suit as he walked down the stairs. “Hyung, you’re going?” He was surprised and Saeran just brushed him off. His brother probably kept annoying him.

 

          They both entered the car that Jumin had sent and went to the party venue. Meanwhile, you were still getting ready. Putting on a black gown that fitted tightly to your upper body and flowed down to your knees, you look yourself in the mirror. You pray that Saeran shows up and finally talks to you. After finishing your makeup and hair, you slip on a pair of black heels. You looked out your apartment window to see the car Jumin send waiting. He sent everyone a car, so they can get there safely. She refused, but Areum had told her she was a friend of Yoosung and Saeran, so they had to send one.

 

          Upon reaching there, she was greeted by Jaehee. She smiled and marked you off the list and you made your way to find others. Fortunately, you spotted Yoosung. You ran over to him and hugged him. “Yoosung! You made it, is Saeran here?” Yoosung instantly coughed and blushed. He pulls away from her and nods. “He is here somewhere, I honestly don’t know where he went though.” You nod and told him you’d see him later. After walking around, you managed to find all the RFA members. Rika and V -who goes by Jihyun now- were talking to a guest, their son in tow. He looked like a carbon copy of Jihyun but with Rika’s eyes.

 

          Saeyoung and MC were just having a good time and Jaehee was tending to guests. Jumin and Areum were enjoying some wine and smiling at each other. Zen was with his girlfriend and they were showing a lot of PDA. You smiled as you saw everyone having fun. Your eyes finally found Saeran. He was silently sitting in the corner, nervously looking around. You sighed and slowly walked over to him. Once you stood in front on him, he looked up and his breath stopped. You looked breath-taking. “Hey, you looked lonely. So, I decided to stop and say hi.” It was awkward, but he cleared his throat. “I’m fine. You should go back to the party.” You nod and walk away, heels clapping against the hard tiles. He watched as your dress swayed back and forth. You made your way over to Jaehee was freaking out over something and Jihyun was trying to calm her down. You walked over and overheard them.

 

“The band suddenly canceled and now there’s no one to sing for the end of the party tonight! What do we do? I’ve been planning this for months!” The stress was getting to her. “Uh excuse me, Jaehee unnie? I’m sorry for eavesdropping but I can help you with that!” You smile and she stands straight, pushing her glasses back. “I don’t want to burden you, but are you sure about that [Name]-ssi?” She asked and you nod. “I’ve been singing my whole life and stress is not good for you!” Jaehee looks over at Jihyun and he nods.

 

“Alright, follow me.”

 

You follow her to the area that had a backstage. “The band was scheduled to play two songs. I’ll let you choose two songs and let our sound check people know so they can hook everything up.” She said and you nod. An idea instantly popped and you chose your songs. After talking with the other RFA members, it was finally time for you to be on the stage, Jaehee gave you a single and you walked up to the stage.

 

“Hello everyone! My name is [Full Name] and I will your entertainer for the day. I hope you enjoy this song, it’s a very new song sang by a rookie K-pop group.” You bow and everyone claps and you see the RFA cheering you on. You spot Saeran focused on you too. You take a deep breath and start at the music begins.  

 

**_daeche moshal myohan maeryeok_ **

**_sum swil gonggan eopsi chaewo mwonga neukkimi wa_ **

**_imi bonneungjeogin aeksyeon_ **

**_seoro baneunghaneun Feeling sungan ikkeullyeo ga_ **

****

**_Crazy Sexy Cool ajjilhamui kkeut_ **

**_barame seuchyeo neol neukkyeobwa_ **

**_ijebuteo niga kkum chugo sipeun chum_ **

**_barami neoui sumgyeol gata_ **

****

You snapped your fingers and swayed your hips a little as you sang through the microphone, the crowd joining the beat and dancing along.

 

**_michigesseo_ **   
**So easy to love you so easy to love you**   
**nuni busyeo gorgeout babe**   
**ni gyeoteseo**   
**hyanggiroun sumgyeol baramcheoreom bureo (ni gyeoteseo)**   
**heeonal su eopsge hae**

**_du nun soge naega bichyeo_ **   
**waenji romaentikhan gijeok jal bwa irwojil geoya**   
**urin modeun ge da cheoeum**   
**maeil teukbyeol haejil keopeul neowa nae yaegiya**

 

Everyone is cheering for you as you did a little small dance segment and sang high notes and all the right spots. After the song ended, you stood back in front of the microphone. “This next song is dedicated to one of my best friend in the whole wild world. He means a lot to me and I hope this song goes through to him.”  A piano started the song off and the beat slowed down.

 

**_I’ve come a long way to see you_ **

**_I knew it was a difficult path but I just walked anyway_ **

**_I fly for you, I couldn’t see my heart even when I closed my eyes_ **

**_But now you’ve come to me_ **

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Come by my side_ **

**_Because I need you boy_ **

**_I miss you even in my dreams_ **

**_Remember I love you boy_ **

**_Even if I can’t ever see you again_ **

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_I love you, I love you_ **

****

Saeran looked over and listened. Was she really confessing her feelings through a song? “So cheesy…” He mumbled, but blushed deeply. He remembered his brother’s words. “Stop acting like a stubborn kid. Face her and confess her, don’t lie to yourself. I can see how much she loves you. You’re going to apologize and do things the right way.”

 

**_Memories with you fly in the wind_ **

**_It falls on my tired heart, making me smile_ **

**_My feelings that I couldn’t tell you_ **

**_Used to be lost in the fog, but now I’m going to you_ **

****

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Come by my side_ **

**_Because I need you boy_ **

**_I miss you even in my dreams_ **

****

**_You moved my cold heart_ **

**_You made my heart cry_ **

**_That person is you_ **

**_I tried to forget, I tried to erase_ **

**_But my love is you_ **

****

****

As memories of the both of you fly through your head, tears fall from your eyes. The song was almost ending and a lot of couples were holding each other close and slow dancing. She was crying, but her singing was still perfect. Her voice sounded like an angel from the heavens, it was beautiful.

 

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Come by my side_ **

**_Because I need you boy_ **

**_I miss you even in my dreams_ **

**_Remember I love you boy_ **

**_Even if I can’t ever see you again_ **

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Because I love you boy_ **

**_Saranghaeyo._ **

****

****

Every person in the room clapped and you bowed, getting off stage. Wiping your tears, you made your way over to the RFA members. “You sing so good!” Zen says and Yoosung agrees. “Noona, that was great! Are you okay, I saw you crying.” His eyes indicate pain. You nod and laugh at him. “I’m fine.” Everyone in the RFA praises you and you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. After fixing your makeup, your pulled to a secluded area. You were going to scream, but the stranger put his hand over your mouth. “Shut up, it’s just me.” You turn around to see Saeran. You sighed and put a hand over your heart. “Dang, you scared me there.”

 

He placed a hand over your cheeks. “You were crying. It’s because of me wasn’t it.?” You sighed and didn’t answer. “I’m……. I’m sorry I did that. I guess I was just scared of you leaving me. You gave me so much love and helped my depression. I’m sorry for neglecting you and hurting you. I was acting like a kid. I love you too much.”

 

You shook your head. “No, you don’t have to apologize. I know what you were going through. I’m just glad you didn’t let the darkness consume you. You were the one who saved my life and I am grateful for that. I love you so much that it hurts to see you like that-” Saeran pushed his lips against yours. You kissed back and held onto him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed you deeper. There was a burning sensation in your body as you both continued to make out.

 

He growled when your hand encountered his growing crotch. “[Name], don’t tempt me.” You bit your lips and pointed to the bathroom. He smirked and picked you up bridal style. “I’m going to make you regret that.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Crazy, Sexy, Cool - ASTRO 
> 
> I LOVE YOU BOY- SUZY (While you were sleeping OST) 
> 
>    
> This update was seven pages long :) Hope you enjoyed. Picture above is Reader-ssi and Saeran's outfit for the RFA party.


End file.
